callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Train Bridge/Transcript
Preloader A piece of paper with James Doyle's writing on it. September 2, 1941 I think we hit the target. Unfortunately we couldn't hold the plane together long enough to confirm. I wonder if any of the others survived. A bloody waste. Apparently I am still alive. Luckily this was the one time I decided to wear my parachute. It's dark now and I am not sure where I have landed... somewhere in Holland. I will most likely be captured before morning. For me, as they say, the war is over... in Holland 2, 1941 hrs Doyle is in a forest, hiding in a tree at nightime. He watches as a 3-man German patrol approaches the tree with flashlights. 'German Soldier: '(someone translate) 'German Soldier: '(someone translate) One of the soldiers stops at the side of the tree and urinates while the other two look away. Suddenly, Dutch Reistance soldiers come to fight them. 'German Soldier: '(someone translate) The Dutch Resistance soldiers kill the soldiers and stop by the tree. 'Dutch Soldier: '''You can come down now. He won't give you any more trouble. ''Doyle jumps out of the tree. 'Ingram: '''Major Ingram, SOE - our friends from the Dutch resistance saw your plane go down, so we decided to have a look in case Jerry got too curious. Grab a weapon from one of those dead Jerries and follow us -- we have an important train to catch. Once that is sorted, we'll get you home right as rain. Let's go. ''The group begins moving up a road beside a lake. They spot lights in the distance. 'Ingram: '''Easy lads, careful. '''Dutch Soldier: '''Shhh... down... German patrol. '''Ingram: '''Doyle, find some cover. ''The group hides behind various rocks as the German patrol comes. They engage and kill them. 'Ingram: '''There's too much bloody activity on this road. We'll have to cut through the forest. Doyle - stay close. ''They move through a forest to the left. On the other side of the forest is a small farm with Germans outside. 'Ingram: '''Get up to that barn right quick. ''They go to the side of the barn. 'Ingram: '''There's a farmhouse up ahead. Let's clear it out, so it doesn't come back to haunt us. ''Stealthily, the group approaches the outside of the farmhouse. 'Ingram: '''They haven't seen us. Hold your fire. Get up as close as you can. ''They open fire on the Germans outside. An MG42 is fired from the second floor of the farmhouse. 'Ingram: '''We need to take out those bloody machine guns! ''The top floor machine guns are taken out. The group enters the farmhouse and clears out both floors. 'Dutch Soldier: '''Jerries in the barn! Clear it out! ''A Panzerschreck destroys a large portion of wall on the second floor. The group takes out the Germans near the barn and the German truck trying to escape. Ingram goes to the wreckage of the truck. 'Ingram: '''Over here! Alright, we're done here. Follow me. ''The group moves up a road into a forest. 'Ingram: '''Doyle, stay close. You're not shooting from ten thousand feet - you're in the war now. Get moving across this ridge. ''Germans attack the group in the forest. The group presses on forward and moves acorss a ridge alongside a large hill. 'Ingram: '''Spread out! Spread out! ''They kill all the Germans outside and reach a railway outside two tunnels. 'Ingram: '''Quiet, lads. Doyle, get over here. We've got to get through this tunnel. Expect the worst - this has been a picnic up until now. ''They move through a small tunnel and take out all the Germans inside the two buildings beside the railway. They move forward and see a bunker. 'Ingram: '''Bunker on the right - get some grenades in there. ''The group takes out the soldiers in the bunker, but Van Dyke is killed in the firefight. 'Ingram: '''Van Dyke is down! Doyle! Make yourself useful - grab his charges and plant them on the lower arches of the bridge. I'll cover you. The rest of you provide covering fire. When we're finished, we'll meet up on that ridge. ''Doyle retrieves Van Dyke's charges and the group crosses the bridge. Halfway across, Doyle climbs down ladders and plants 2 charges. 'Ingram: '''Here comes the train! Doyle, hurry up! ''He goes further down and places 2 more charges. 'Ingram: '''We've got to blow this thing and go! Doyle - hurry up! ''Doyle climbs back up the ladders to the bridge. 'Ingram: '''Have you got them planted? Good. Fall back! ''Doyle and Ingram race off of the bridge just as the train begins approaching it. They go up to a hill, where the Dutch soldiers wait with the detonator. 'Ingram: '''Well done. Since you did all the heavy lifting, I'll let you have the honors. Detonate on my command. ''The train approaches. 'Ingram: '''Wait... wait! ''The train reaches the middle of the bridge. 'Ingram: '''Now! ''Doyle uses the detonator. The charges destroy the bridge, sending it crumbling. Sections of the plane fly all over the place. What remains is covered in fire. 'Ingram: '''Well, that was by the numbers. Right, we just woke up every German from here to Berlin! Fall back to the farmhouse! ''The group begins falling back. Along the way they encounter German resistance, but manage to push through it. They reach a forest. 'Ingram: '''They're on our tails. Set an ambush - down! ''The group waits for the following Germans to get closer, and then open fire on them. They shoot at them for a short while. 'Ingram: '''Alright, let's move. Keep quiet... ''They reach a small house. 'Ingram: '''Bloody hell, they're still behind us. Turn and fight! ''They stop at the house and fight off the Germans. After it is clear, Ingram kicks open a door on a fence. 'Ingram: '''Alright - hurry up! Go! ''The group runs down a hill and reaches a barn. 'Ingram: '''There it is, lads - steady now. ''They fight off the Germans around the farmhouse and the yard and approach the barn. 'Ingram: '''Into the barn - there's a lorry there. Go go go! ''They enter the barn and get in the lorry. 'Ingram: '''Everybody in - let's move! ''Doyle gets in. 'Ingram: '''Step on it, Jeeves! ''Jeeves drives the lorry onto a road. He smashes into an oncoming German lorry and continues through a forest, and eventually back on a road. 'Ingram: '''German lorry up ahead. Pull off the road, and kill your lights. ''Jeeved reverses the lorry between 2 trees and turns off the truck lights. 2 German lorries pass on the road. 'Dutch Soldier: '''They're gone - let's go. ''They get back on the road. 'Ingram: '''Get us to that airstrip fast! Turn right at the bridge. ''Jeeves drives the lorry through a tunnel and turns on a bridge. 'Ingram: '''Not too bad for an RAF bloke, Doyle. There could be a future in this for you, if you get back to England in one piece. ''Jeeves drives up a road.